1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology of wireless communication among devices provided in a fuel supply facility and a vehicle when fuel is supplied to the vehicle.
2. Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2008-120193 and 2005-75308 each disclose a technology of providing security to opening and closing of a fuel supply lid of a vehicle. In the technology, an in-vehicle device mounted on the vehicle conducts wireless communication with a portable device carried by a user using an antenna provided near the fuel supply lid, and authenticates the portable device, and the fuel supply lid is opened or unlocked when the authentication is completed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2010-186258 and 2011-175399 each disclose a technology for improving convenience during the fuel supply. In the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-186258, in order to eliminate an order information input operation performed by a user, the in-vehicle device automatically transmits order information stored in a memory to a roadside machine installed in a self-service gas station when a mutual authentication is established between the in-vehicle device and the roadside machine. After the fuel supply, the roadside machine calculates a payment amount based on a fuel supply state, and transmits the fuel supply state and the payment amount to the in-vehicle device. The in-vehicle device informs the user of the fuel supply state and the payment amount, which are received from the roadside machine. The order information stored in the memory of the in-vehicle device is rewritten by a mobile phone carried by the user.
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-175399, power feeding equipment, a power equipment facility management server, a facility management server, and a terminal are installed in a power feeding facility that feeds a power to an electric automobile. The devices can conduct communication with one another in a wired or wireless manner. A power transmission unit of the power feeding equipment performs power feeding process to the vehicle that stops in a parking lot, and acquires identification information on the vehicle or the user from the in-vehicle device mounted on the vehicle. The power transmission unit displays options of an electricity charge payment method on a screen, and notifies the power feeding equipment management server or the facility management server of the payment method selected by the user. The power transmission unit also notifies the power feeding equipment management server or the facility management server of information on charging of the power fed to the vehicle.
After the power feeding is completed, when the identification information on the vehicle or the user and identification information on the power feeding equipment are wirelessly input to the terminal from the mobile phone carried by the user, the terminal receives the payment of the power fed to the vehicle. When the user performs payment processing for the electricity charge using the terminal, the terminal notifies the facility management server or the power feeding equipment management server that the payment is completed.